Big Time Solutions
by Kitty Howell
Summary: Sharing a room together had actually been kinda hard, but they always solved whatever annoyance came up. Kendall had Logan, Logan had Kendall and that was the only solution they needed. Kendall/Logan Do Not Own


**Big Time Solutions**

Three bedrooms for six people wasn't really a problem as much as it was an annoyance. They'd shared rooms with others before, even with each other when traveling for their hockey team, or one of their many sleepovers. Sharing rooms wasn't hard. They did it before, and they could do it again. It was the privacy issue that was the problem. What with James' obsession with hair spray -Carlos always says the pretty boy will give him lung cancer by the time they're eighteen, that, or destroy the world-, and Katie, who while becoming a young woman is spending what seems to be more and more time in the bathroom on her appearance, and her mother, who does all that already having to always be confined together is hard. It seemed that Kendall and Logan were the only ones who didn't have issues.

They shared a room, no biggie. Sure, sometimes it was annoying, never having alone time to do what teenage boys do when their hormones act up. However, the two had caught on to what the other was feeling fast and would normally excuse themselves from the room, or, if that wasn't a possibility, finish everything they needed in their attached bathroom and proudly say, "All yours," with those big grins of theirs.

Other times it got hard when one couldn't sleep. They'd toss and turn and that caused the other one to stay awake, watching, frustrated and somewhat guilty at the others' misfortune. Logan was too shy, but Kendall, the always nearly fearless one would walk over to the others' bed and lay down next to him. If it was Logan who couldn't sleep, the extra warmth and security willed him to finally drift into dream land. If it was Kendall, the mere thought of knowing Logan was next to him made everything better.

Then there was times when one was pissed off about something or other. A girl, a date, the band, a boy...per se. When they were angry, they'd just want to be left alone, but that couldn't be the case when all the other rooms in the apartment were filled with Carlos and James doing something crazy, and Katie somehow managing something even crazier and even adds a dash of clever into her game. Mrs. Knight always showed up whenever they didn't want to hear her advice, and just wanted to be mad for awhile. It's hard because all that only left the two rooms they share and they can never seem to escape the other. It never took long to realize they didn't want to.

It gets harder, just the slightest really, when Kendall starts dating Jo. He can't bring her to his room. Logan will be there. And Logan can't bring Camille, because Kendall will be there. Funny how, just a few months down the road, they find that it was a good thing they were always there.

Kendall likes Jo, but, there's just something about her that throws him off. Maybe it was the lying, or maybe it's because he knows deep down it'll never work out. It takes him awhile to notice she's playing him, but he breaks it off right away when he does, and wants to find Logan to thank him for never leaving their damn room.

Logan is the same with Camille. He likes her, but she scares the crap outta him. He wishes he felt more comfortable around her. She's crazy, almost like Kendall is, always taking risks. But, she's also so different. She's more then just a risk taker. Sometimes he feels like she should be on meds, but somehow he knows those won't even help. When she puts his life in danger, and all she offers is a quick "Sorry Logan, really should learn to stay out of peoples way." before running off to the next audition, he's glad Kendall never left either.

Sharing a room was never really hard for them. They learned to cope quick and any problem they had pretty much solved itself...

...Or so they say. There was always one thing that never went away without them having to take care of it themselves. Thinking about it, they figure, that perhaps it _was_ a little hard.

There are times where Kendall sleeps and can't help but dream of his roommate. He knows he shouldn't, but he honestly can't help himself. He rushes to the bathroom when he wakes up, trying to stay quite so not to wake Logan. But what he doesn't know is that Logan is already awake, flushed, and just as turned on as him. He silently prays that Kendall really was moaning out his name like he thinks he heard because, without knowing completely, he knows he'll never make a move.

Logan knows that if you tell yourself not to do something, you won't, not even in your subconscious. So, before he sleeps every night, he stares at himself in the mirror and sternly says, "You will _NOT_ under any circumstances dream of Kendall tonight." He throws himself a glare because, well, he's Logan and he can't help it. He repeats his line over and over before heading to bed. He doesn't dream of Kendall, he doesn't dream at all. He hates that he lies to himself.

…

One night, he's far too tired, too gone to say his line in front of the mirror. He mumbles it under his breathe as he strips down to his boxers and a t-shirt and falls into bed. Now he knows his subconscious didn't get the message because he does dream of Kendall. He dreams of his hands touching his body and his lips kissing him in places no one else has ever touched before. He gasps and moans out Kendall's name, telling him he wants more, and more, and more...

When he wakes up, he's in a cold sweat. He's gasping for air and he notices his dream managed to make him cum. His boxers are covered in it, and he feels disgusted and overall guilty. He slowly gets out of bed, cringing when even more cum leaks out. He doesn't think he can make it to the bathroom, so, slowly, quietly, he fingers the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down. They reach the floor and he gives a sigh of relief. He's about to grab another pair when the light flickers on.

Logan jumps and turns around swiftly, a small scream escaping his lips. Kendall is staring at him, a look in his eyes that Logan recognizes from his dreams, but doesn't believe could actually happen. Kendall is standing, eyes filled with lust and want. His hand is still lingering on the light switch. The shorter of the two boys blushes like a tomato, averting his eyes to anywhere but Kendall. He can hear Kendall's heavy breathing, which only makes him painfully aware his breathing is also hitched.

He turns his head uncomfortably down to the floor where he's not too shocked to find his shaft is standing at full attention. All he can think about is how Kendall had touched him in his dream and how much he wants it now. He's too terrified to look up though, the thought of Kendall feeling nothing but rage and disgust never leaving the back of his mind.

Finally, Kendall speaks, "Logan...look at me." when his band mate doesn't, he grunts, a little more forceful, "Now."

Logan slowly lifts his head up and blushes even deeper, now seeing the blonde has moved from his spot to practically right in front of him. His hands are hovering in the air near the others' shoulders, almost as if frozen. The brunette doesn't really understand, but then his eyes soften and he can't help a smile from gracing his features. Kendall, despite how he was feeling, was still Kendall. He would never do anything without permission first.

The shorter is still too embarrassed to speak so, instead, he leans forward into the taller teens' embrace. Kendall doesn't waste time. He grabs Logan's shoulders tightly, his thumbs drawing circles into the flesh underneath the t-shirt as he kisses his best friend with as much passion as he can muster. He leads him to the bed and without breaking the kiss manages to have him lie down with himself hovering over him. They break the kiss for only a second to throw Logan's shirt across the room before Kendall crushes their lips together again.

He starts touching him in all the right places, spending extra attention to all the spots Logan had dreamed about. His hand brushes against Logan's cock and Kendall can't help but smirk against the others' lips when a deep moan escapes his throat. He grabs it firmly, still smirking, though he's never done this before so he honestly has no idea what he's doing. He starts slowly at first, moving faster when Logan moans deeply. "Mm, faster..."

And he does. He moves faster, clumsily, watching for a sign that he's doing it wrong. Logan seems to be enjoying it, though, so he keeps going. He pulls his face back to watch the man in front of him moan, his mouth slightly apart and his eyes half lidded with need. Kendall's boxers grow even more uncomfortable as he watches and he he forces his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when Logan accidentally brushes against Kendall's bulge.

It only takes another minute or two before Logan cums for the second time that night. He bucks his hips as he does and cries out the others' name. He lays there, breathing even more heavily then before. He still wants the blonde to touch him, but his mind is starting to clear from the fog and shaking, he asks, "Kendall...?"

The other is so tuned on; he can't speak. He only nods his head to let Logan know he's listening. He's gripping the sheets underneath him tightly, and he doesn't look up at the shorter boy because he's too distracted by the fact he had spread his legs and now he had a front row seat to Logan's puckered hole.

The brunette knows what he's staring at and can't stop himself from blushing. He unconsciously shuts his legs, but reopens them right after, this time a little wider. He's excited and he wants it, but he's terrified that it'll hurt. That doesn't stop him from whispering, "If you want to..."

A look from Kendall stops him. He lays down next to him and sighs, closing his eyes and takes slow, deep breathes. He wants to so badly, and despite the fear he heard from the others' voice, he's sure he wants it too. He's tempted, but he stops himself before he even starts because he knows he won't be able to stop if they start and again, he doesn't know what he's doing and the last thing he wants to do is hurt Logan.

Logan feels guilty, and swallows his fear long enough to choke out, "I want to, too. We can..."

"I...I don't wanna hurt you." Kendall admits, turning on his side so he's facing his best friend, "I wanna look up some stuff before we try."

Logan feels happy they'll be doing this again, but the guilt is still there. His dark eyes travel down to the blonde's still throbbing erection still covered by the fabric of his boxers. He slowly sits up, his cheeks burning again. He puts a hand on Kendall's hip, gently pushing so he's on his back. The genius bites his lip, but gathers enough courage to pull down Kendall's boxers and discard them.

The leader of their band doesn't know what he's doing, and before he can voice is curiosity, Logan takes his member in his hand. The blonde hisses and bucks his hips forward. He has the strangest urge to beg, but bites his tongue. His mouth opens and a moan fills their ears when Logan learns down and opens his mouth just enough to fit the tip in. He lets his eyes travel back up to Kendall's face. He gives a small nod, closing his eyes and shifts a little.

Logan opens his mouth wiper and goes deeper, trying hard not to choke. He stops for a moment and begins to breath through his nose. Kendall reaches down and smooths part of Logan's messy hair, comforting him.

"You, you don't have to."

And he means it.

And Logan knows that.

But he goes even deeper, slowly at first. He grabs Kendall's hips for support and opens his mouth as wide as he can. He takes as much of the other teen as he can and slowly pulls back before doing it again. The taller hisses and moans, forcing himself not to buck his hips again. Logan already has almost all of him in his mouth, and bucking would go deeper then he was ready for. Kendall can't stop the moans from escaping his throat as Logan continues, moving faster as he goes. Kendall can't help but think his tongue is magic as it rolls over his dick. His teeth lightly graze over the skin, but it only turns him on more. Logan chokes a few times but a single moan from Kendall has him going again.

Kendall's hand is grabbing at Logan's hair and when he finally cums, his grip tightens and he can't stop himself from bucking. The other chokes a little but pulls him impossibly closer with his hips. Logan slowly pulls away and when he looks up, the blonde's mouth is open and he's panting heavily.

"Logie...that was...amazing." he manages to breathe out. He grabs his arm and pulls him so he's lying on top of him. They're both suddenly tired. "Mhm, Logie?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Kendall pushes Logan's chin up as he learns in to kiss him. The kiss is sweet, and loving. It leaves both of them wanting more. They settle for wrapping their arms even tighter around each other. Logan lowers his head on the others' chest and places a soft kiss before resting his head there.

"I love you too, Kendall."

Sharing a room together had actually been kinda hard, but they always solved whatever annoyance came up. Kendall had Logan, Logan had Kendall and that was the only solution they needed.

* * *

_(A/N) Okay, this is my first yaoi smut. I'm addicted to this couple. The first paragraph came to me and though I wanted to make it a multi-chapter story, it didn't feel like one. Then I was gonna make it a drabble and it turned into this. I think it turned out pretty well._

_But I'd rather know how you guys feel. Tell me what you think?_

_xoxoxo_

_Clarissa!_


End file.
